Joe
Joseph "Joe" Swanson (born September 29, 1953) is one of the main characters of Family Guy. He is a police officer, who lives on Spooner Street. He is the husband of Bonnie and the father of Kevin And Susie. Who is joe? Joe Swanson is a tough, grizzled cop, who's seen it all and doesn't take shit from anybody. He used to be full of energy and ready to kick some ass, whenever he got the chance. He was tough and fierce and he always blasted off like a rocket, killing people and punching their lights out. Unfortunately for him, he was crippled, during one of his badass crime-stopping battles and now he can't move as much as he used to. This experience changed him, but only in a physical sense. Joe made sure he did not let his handicap slow him down. He may be bound to his wheelchair, but he is still full of the same determination and audacity as he's always been. He's always screaming at the top of his lungs, threatening to kill people, blowing stuff up for no reason, and having sex with his wife, all without the use of his legs. Joe is perfectly satisfied with this, unlike his wife. In later seasons of the show, it became more and more common for Joe's friends to make fun of him for being crippled. Overtime, this gradually led to him becoming less and less confident with himself, to the point where he sort of became the Meg of The Beer Bar Buddies. Joe became sort of downtrodden and depressed. He was a lot more quiet and prone to wallowing in his sadness. When people abused him, he'd more often than not, sit on his ass and take it, rather than fight back. This wasn't just reserved for his friends, as his wife, Bonnie also started to respect him even less. Although Bonnie was a devoted wife at first and didn't let Joe's handicap ruin their marriage, later seasons showed her openly admitting her displeasure with Joe, cheating on Joe, and even making numerous murder attempts on Joe. All of this slight, Joe was completely oblivious to. As an enforcer of the law, Joe is sort of the voice of reason to the group. He makes sure none of the beer bar buddies to anything illegal. This is why he is excluded from most of their activities. He is seen as a complete downer. In later seasons, however, Joe stopped having a pole up his ass and started partaking in fun, illegal activities with the guys, which may have gotten him less respect at work, but it did earn him more respect from his friends, even if that respect was overshadowed by their aforementioned constant barrage of ableism. Joe has severe anger issues which often manifest in explosively violent outburst at random times throughout the show. An example of this is beating his son Kevin in a blind rage to the point Kevin had to live with a foster family, and shooting the left overs of his 16oz steak then turning the gun on his friends after being mocked for not being able to finish it in "The Fat Guy Strangler". Joe is arguably the best hand to hand fighter in the entire show. Despite his condition, it has been seen on numerous occasions that he is able to completely overwhelm other characters who are accomplished fighters in their own right such as Lois Griffin, A Black Belt and Peter, known for long violent battles with Ernie The Giant Chicken. Joe has also shown the ability to easily take on multiple enemies at once such as his encounter a large number of armed midgets in "The Thin White Line" and Peter, Quagmire, and Cleveland in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air". In "Da Boom" it is shown that despite the lower part of his body being melted into his driveway, Joe is perfectly able to fight and defeat a giant mutated rat. However, Joe is not unbeatable. While controlling the Crippletron in "No Meals on Wheels", he was taken down by Stewie Griffin at least in part due to his small size and agility. In "Joe's Revenge, he lost the upper hand in a fight to Bobby Briggs, and only managed to recover through quick thinking on his part. Joe mama *pffft* Uh oh �� Stinky! Poop �� hahahahaha �� Poopies �� Funny poopies alalalahahaha ���� Funny poop ���� Poop funny �� Weeeeee ���� Haha yay more poopy�� Good poopy �� Poopy funny �� hahahahaha �� poo �� poo �� poo��poo��poo��poo��poo�� funny �� Yay fun poop ���� hehehe poo �� Poopy �� yay poop make me happy �� happy �� happy �� hahahahahahaaa �� uh oh �� I think I made a poopy �� Poop in pants no diaper �� That's funny �� hahahaha ���� Oopsie �� Poopy underwear now ���� hehehehe �� We want poopies! We want poopies! ������ hahahahaha��hahhahahhaaa�� Poo�� cough POO!����������������������������